A Beautiful Lie
by sarahxcrazygirl
Summary: One lie changes the lives of everyone in Tree Hill. Spoilers. Based after episode 2, season 6. Eventual Brooke/Lucas. With side pairing of Naley and possible Jeyton.
1. Prologue: Over my Head

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except part of the plot and any original characters I create.

A/N: This is my first fanfic in a long time. I know the prologue is short, but I promise much longer chapters in the future.

* * *

_It started out with a lie. A lie to keep her in denial. A lie to keep her dark secret. And a lie to protect an innocent. This fabrication was so blatant and obvious, yet it was never figured out. Never mentioned. It was the lie that kept Sadie Scott from knowing the truth, from knowing what really happened thirteen long years ago._

Brooke Davis tried not to sob as she sat in the clinic's waiting room. She held a document in a manila folder in her hand. A document that probably weighed less than an ounce, but was the heaviest burden the young woman had ever had before. It was crushing her. She HAD to know. Upon reading the words, so neatly typed on the paper, she was speechless. This was something that was hard for Brooke to accomplish. She liked to speak and she liked to hear her voice when she spoke. She could not be in that place, no not where people were happy and joyous. This was not a happy, joyous occasion. Brooke felt nothing but a somewhat soothing numbness. She quickly left the building, not noticing the heat outside nor the frigid air conditioning of her car as she began to drive.

She had to tell someone, but who? Haley? No, she was busy with Jamie who was nursing a broken heart over the loss of Q. Peyton? God no, Brooke could not ruin Peyton's happiness by her "little problem." This made Brooke question their friendship, though, did she not want to tell Peyton to make sure she was happy or was it because she knew Peyton would not care like other people would? Brooke was not sure. Lucas, she finally decided. Lucas would be the one to talk to, the one to tell her everything would be alright.

The brunette arrived at her ex-lover's house only several minutes after leaving the parking lot of the clinic; a plus to living in a small town, she guessed. Brooke practically ran to the front door, a place she had been many times before. After knocking, she stood there waiting. Growing anxious her eyes began to wander until they rested on the column that held the porch up. "B&L" it read, in her hand writing. It had a heart circled around it, a sign of a love she lost. A love that now belonged to her best friend. Oh how the mighty had fallen.

Finally, Lucas answered the door. "Brooke? What are you doing here?" he asked.

Brooke looked up at Lucas and choked back tears. "Lucas, may I please come in?" So polite and formal, she was truly the shell of who she used to be.

"Yeah, of course." He was obviously confused.

After nearly ten minutes of silence. Brooke cracked; she hated awkward silences, hell, she hated silence. "I'm pregnant!" she blurted out, which she had truly not meant to do. Brooke stared at him for a moment, waiting to know what he would say. What was he thinking? Was he thinking of the time she had said nearly the same thing junior year? Or was he thinking she was a slut? Brooke had to know. "Say something," she begged, her voice desperate and soft.

"Who is the father?" was all he could muster to say.

Brooke sighed deeply. _Here goes nothing._ "Six weeks ago the store was broken into and I was rape…" she said before breaking down. He had told everyone (but Deb who did not even know the entire truth) that she had fallen down the stairs. She still could not believe how easily they were to accept her lie.

"Oh God, Brooke." Lucas quickly stood up and wrapped his arms around his ex-girlfriend. "It will be alright, I promise."

"Ironic isn't it? All I could think about for months was having a baby…being a mother. And now I'm going to be one." She felt terrible for making that kind of joke, but she had to lighten the mood. Brooke gulped back another sob and pulled away from Lucas. "I'm keeping it. I just don't want my baby to know what happened." Brooke had grown up in a household with parents who resented her. She did not want that for her child, no matter how it was conceived.

"We'll figure something out. We will, I just know we will." Lucas was not sure what he could do, but he had to save her. He had saved everyone else and for the first time he could save Brooke.

The two sat there for a little while, not saying anything. Nothing could really be said.

"We're going to lie," Lucas announced suddenly. "We are going to say that you and I had sex shortly before I got back with Peyton. I am going to be this baby's father."

Brooke was taken back. She could never ask for Lucas to risk his relationship with Peyton just to help her out. She could not mess with his life. "No, Lucas, it's too much."

He shook his head in disagreement. "It's not too much. It feels like the right thing to do. Let me help you, Brooke Davis. Let me in."

_With that the lie was set in place. Little did either know how much this one thing would change all three of their lives completely._


	2. Chapter 1: I'm Still Breathing

Disclaimer: Come on guys, I'm a Brucas fan, we all know if I owned the show it would be different.

A/N: Just to clear up some things because I know spoiler sites can be insane. I do not know if Brooke was raped or not. I am just theorizing that she did since it would make a good storyline and have Lucas finally "save" Brooke since we know he loves to save everyone else. That is a whole other issue, one of which I could probably write pages upon pages about. I do plan to incorporate Naley into the story, just not yet. And today, with the help of a friend I have figured out a way for Jake to come back. Oh and finally, I do plan to include Baley and Brathan friendship because I love them. Wait, I lied; check the bottom to see my responses to the wonderful comments I got.

* * *

**Thirteen Years Later**

"Well, I think you're being a liar…who LIES!" Sadie screamed at her aunt. She was lying; she just had to be. Sadie slammed her front door and ran past her younger, twin siblings to her bedroom. She was so livid she could scream. A knock on her door startled her. "Go away!"

"Let me in, Sadie, stop being some angst-full teenager," Jamie said standing outside her door. He had gotten used to her tantrums as they were growing up. He loved Sadie, he really did, she was his favorite cousin, but she could be a drama queen. "Sadie, I know how to pick your lock…let me in right now!"

Sadie grudgingly opened the door, scowling at her nineteen year old cousin. As she looked at him, she made a face. He could definitely be one of the most annoying people on the planet. He acted as if he was her older brother which often pissed off Allie, who was his younger sister. Though Sadie loved having Jamie around, she had enough people who were overly over-protective. "I don't want to talk about it."

"What happened? Are you mad at your mom or dad? Did you get yelled at about your clothes? Oh God, please do not tell me you were hanging out with the kid from the 8th grade again." Jamie had a million reasons why she could be angry or in trouble stuck in his head with Sadie you just never knew. "Just tell me what happened," he said almost begging. "Stop being a bitch."

"You stop being a bitch," she said placing her hands on her hips. She was not in the mood.

"I'm a boy, so I cannot be a bitch."

"Well, I'm not a frakking dog!" she screamed.

* * *

It had been nearly one week since Brooke and Lucas had orchestrated their lie/plan. Now the only thing left was to tell people that she was pregnant…with his baby. Brooke was dreading it. That day she decided Jamie was the person she would tell first. He was the one person she knew would not react badly or would judge her.

"Aunt Brooke?" Jamie asked. Sure he was happy about spending time with his aunt, but she seemed so sad lately. He was worried. Jamie hated being so young because he could not do the things that big people did.

"Yeah, sweetie?" she asked. They had just finished their ice cream and Brooke had gotten Jamie to extra scoops. He promised not to tell Haley.

"What's wrong?"

Brooke was silent. She had not wanted Jamie to guess that something was wrong…that something was wrong with her. "Nothing, I'm just sleepy," she lied. _Ugh, I'm a horrible person._

That day Jamie had decided to wear his cape, actually he had been wearing it everyday since Q's funeral. But now he did not need to be brave, his Auntie Brooke did. Jamie untied his cape then draped it over her shoulders. "You need some bravery and comfort," he whispered.

Jamie was right, she needed some of his bravery. For someone so small and young, he was the bravest person she knew. Looking at Jamie made her think she could do this…be a mother. She felt rather indifferent about the child growing inside of her. It was just hard for her to accept her current circumstance. She figured that was why Lucas had made up the lie, so she would not have to think about it everyday. "I'm having a baby with your Uncle Lucas," she stated as calmly as she could.

"Like Angie?" he asked. Jamie had been confused about Angie. He was not sure where she had gone or why she had to leave. Was he not a good cousin? Maybe the people knew that he did not really like how she took Brooke's attention. _Is Auntie Brooke getting her back?_ he wondered.

"No, not like Angie," Brooke clarified. "Angie was not really my baby. I was just taking care of her until she was all better. She was very sick." It was hard for Brooke to be open about Angie, but she had to explain things for Jamie since he was a learning child. If she did not tell him the truth, who would? "This is my baby…it's going to grow in my tummy." She wished that Jamie had more friend his age who had younger brothers or sisters, it would have been so much easier if he knew that babies did not come from the stork. "In nine months, you're going to be an older cousin."

"How did the baby get in there?" Jamie scrunched his nose. It did not make sense to him. How could a human grow inside another human? _Oh, maybe the baby is an alien_ he reasoned.

"I'm going to let your father answer that," she said with a giggle as she began to tickle Jamie. It had been the first time she had remotely done anything close to laughing in over a month.

"But Auntie Brooke," he whined. "You're my favoritest Auntie Brooke, please tell me."

"Dude, I'm your only Auntie Brooke," she pointed out feeling a lot better about this whole thing, but still terrified beyond belief.

* * *

Lucas was dreading what he had to do. He had to tell Haley and Nathan that Brooke was having his child. That he had had sex with Brooke shortly after Angie was taken from her. It was a lie, but a lie he was willing to make. They were all sitting down in the living room. It was awkward as Lucas sat there staring at his hands.

"Alright, Lucas what's going on?" Nathan asked somewhat irritated. His back was beginning to hurt and he needed his medicine. "What do you need to tell us?"

"Brooke is pregnant…with my child," he said. There was no dancing around it. The "truth" was out.

"WHAT!?" Haley shouted. She looked as if she were ready to strangle Lucas. She could not help but remember their senior year when Brooke told her how she would always be in love with Lucas. She remembered how Brooke had cried on her shoulder over Lucas, on more than one occasion. Then her thoughts turned from Brooke to her blond friend. "What about Peyton?"

"She doesn't know yet." Lucas sounded pathetic and down right terrified. He had not felt this way in years. "I have to be the one to tell her, Brooke and I agreed."

Nathan was shocked. He had never thought of Brooke and Lucas getting back together, sure Jamie had said that he wished Auntie Brooke could be his real Aunt, but he was five. "Lucas, I swear to God if you hurt Brooke, I am going to kill you," he threatened. Sure he and Brooke were not the closest, but they did have a bond and were strangely similar. He also could not thank Brooke enough for all she had done for Jamie over the last few months. She was always there for everybody else when they needed her, he silently vowed to be there for Brooke.

"I won't hurt her." It was a promise. Lucas sighed. This was hard for him, but for some reason, unbeknownst to him, he wanted to be a father. And even more, he wanted to be the father of Brooke's child. Lucas knew that from the moment he had made up the lie, he was royally screwed.

* * *

Brooke was home now; when she had dropped off Jamie she could barely look Nathan in the eye. Lucas had told them. As she laid in bed, Brooke felt herself tear up. No! She would not cry, she had cried enough over this. It was time to be strong and be the adult she was. She jerked up when she heard a knock on her door. She slowly stood up and walked to the door. Brooke looked through the peep hole on her door and was surprised. It was Haley. She slowly opened the door and stared at her friend for a moment. "What are you doing here?"

Haley held up a plate of chocolate chip cookies. "I thought you could use a friend, Brooke." Haley walked inside and placed the plate down. She hugged Brooke, pulling her close. "Come on, lets watch sad movies and eat things that are terrible for us."

After watching several movies, eating a plate of cookies, and half a gallon of ice cream, Brooke decided she wanted to talk about the baby. "I want it to be a girl and I want her to look like me," she said with a small smile. "I want her to have curly brown hair and brown eyes."

Haley smiled. "I think any child you have will be beautiful."

With a sigh Brooke smiled sadly. She could not let Haley know of the real reason she wanted this baby to look like her; even though Brooke did not know what her rapist looked like, she could not stand it if the child looked like him and not her.

"Brooke, I think Lucas will be a great father, I think he is really going to step up."

"But what about Peyton?"

* * *

**Stagediva23**- I know, I think she was in the show, but I'm sure the CW is not edgy enough to do a storyline like that. I think if that was the storyline, Sophia's acting would be AMAZING. This story is going to stay mainly in the present time, but I will be shifting to the past and the future. I love the Baley friendship too, which is why I was pissed off during season 5 since Peyton and Haley barely had a friendship, it was stupid. BTW, I like long reviews lmao, it gives me more to respond to.

**GottaluvNaley**- I'm not really a Naley fan, but I do find them adorable. I will definitely try to add in some Naley moments for Naley fans. I don't think I've ever used Naley so much before. Ha.

**AmbroCoo, katherineheiglfan4life, Brucasfan23, WhiteRose0925, & RossnRachel**- Aw, thank all of you. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

**Othfan326**- Thank you very much. I thought it would be different. And the funny thing is, I decided on the storyline and wrote the prologue the night I posted it.

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE**- To my knowledge Brooke has not been raped and I do not know if she will tell Lucas if she has been attacked or not, of course this is referring to the show.

**Toddtan**- You make me smile, I just wanted to let you know that. I'm glad you like it that much. I also really really really really really hate Lucas, but I've hated him since season 4 anyway. Plus Chad's acting annoys me and his facial expressions are annoying, I want to rename him squinty…sorry to any Chad fans out there, I do not mean to offend.

**brucas.brachel**- I still have some hope for Brucas just because of the way Dawson's Creek ended. I know, Peyton was very stupid. Unless Brooke like fell down the stair multiple times she would not have that bruising. Peyton was totally playing the dumb blond, no offense to anyone who is blond…my sister is blond. In Peyton world stairs have hands and people can purposely run lights without getting consequences.

**beautynthebreakdown**- Why thank you, I really want to do a lot of throw backs to the Brucas relationship which probably means I need to rewatch seasons 1-3.

**brookenlucas4eva03**- I know, I really wish it would be. That is partially why I decided to write this, I really cannot stand this season so far.

**BroodyGirl23**- I heard that rumor too, especially on the IMDB message boards. I think if it was on another network, they would go with a rape storyline, but I don't see the CW allowing that.

**monkeyluver012**- I do not know if she was pregnant, but I think that if they wanted Brooke to be pregnant this season, that would be the way to make it make sense.

* * *

Again, I just want to thank everyone who reviewed, all of you made my terrible day into a bright and shiny one. And if I left anyone out, I'm so very sorry.

Oh and if you did not read my note in one of the comment replies, I will be jumping around timeline wise. Like some moments will be in the past, present, and future. No, I will not be like Lost and not tell you when we're in a different time, I will post when the time is.

Ok, so right before I was about to upload this I checked the reviews one more time and got five more...crazy, BUT I love it. I just wanted to say thank you, everyone who reviewed or read this, I am beyond happy. I want to dance for joy.


	3. Chapter 2: Beautiful Disaster

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

A/N (it's kind of long): 1) I am so happy with the response this story has gotten, it truly amazes me. 2) I'm kind of busy right now. So, I do not really have the energy to personally reply to reviews; however, I will respond to them in a general way. 3) I have yet to decide when Brooke and Lucas will get together; I promise they will just not yet. 4) Ok, I know not everyone enjoyed the flash forward (I did receive a few pms about it). I respect your opinion on it, but I am going to keep them. I need to show Sadie growing up without having to do a million chapters on her life. I do not have the ambition to do a 50 chapter fanfic because there is so much I could write about Sadie and how she grows up. Also, please do not stop reading this story because you are not fans of the flash forwards or flashbacks (there will be some flashbacks at some point). Ok, that was a little longer than I expected to type…onto the story…

* * *

But what about Peyton? That question haunted Brooke for the rest of the night. She felt selfish for telling Lucas what had happened to her. She felt guilty for somehow letting Lucas take all of this responsibility upon himself when he had nothing to do with it. Brooke felt bile rise in her throat, she quickly ran to her bathroom. She hated throwing up; she hated the sound and the feeling it gave her, as if she were unclean. As Brooke leaned against her claw foot bathtub, she wondered if this was an early case of morning sickness or guilt.

After brushing her teeth, Brooke began to pace around the house. She had to do something, talk to someone. Brooke grabbed her keys and drove to Lucas and Peyton's house. Brooke called Peyton's phone rather anxiously, once Peyton answered, Brooke asked her to come outside.

A very confused Peyton walked outside in a bathrobe and slippers. Her hair was a disaster and she looked half asleep. "Brooke, it's three in the morning," she whined. Peyton lazily wiped her eyes and glanced at her friend. She thought Brooke looked terrible. Her skin was pale and she looked as if she had not slept in days. "What's wrong?"

"If I tell you something will you promise not to get angry?"

"Brooke-"

"Just promise."

Peyton nodded, sealing her promise.

Brooke took a deep breath, taking in the smells of outside. It smelled like cut grass and she could smell a hint of the roses from the rose bush next door. "Remember when I had the black eyes and I told you I fell down the stairs?" She didn't wait for Peyton to reply. "I was attacked at the store…and…" She paused. "I was raped," she said quietly looking at her feet. Brooke tried to hold back tears, but could not. "Peyton, I'm pregnant." Brooke wiped her eyes, but it did no good. Her vision was blurry and her eyes stung. "Lucas has agreed to pretend to be the father's baby. I do not want people to know what happened." She paused again. "I don't want the baby to know what happened, and the more people who know, the more likely it will find out."

Peyton went through a range of emotion, shocked to sad to shocked again. Then she felt anger. "My fiance is doing WHAT!?" She was so mad, she did not know what to say. Peyton stood there for a moment collecting her thoughts. "How dare you! How dare you trap him into something like that!? Why couldn't you just let me be happy…let him be happy?"

Brooke backed up as Peyton shouted at her. She felt so terrible, so guilty. She had not asked Lucas to do this, he offered, but of course everything was her fault. "I'm sorry," Brooke whispered, as she ran off and got into her car. She felt as if the baby were making her weak, emotionally and physically. She quickly sped off and began to drive. Brooke could not think about it. She was not a bad person. Peyton was wrong, she just had to be.

When Brooke arrived home, she was not sure what to do. It was too quiet, but she knew that in nine months it would be anything but quiet. She groaned, life was unfair. She often wondered why men couldn't carry the babies? Brooke began to pace around her living room which eventually brought her to Angie's room. She had not been in there since she gave her up. Brooke looked around and could not handle it. Angie's things had to be gone, not to be mean, just so it would be easier to move on. There was a new baby on the way, living in the past would not help. Brooke began to look for boxes, but they were folded behind her dresser. "Damnit," she muttered. Brooke was frustrated, stressed, and tired. Things (and life) were not going her way.

Annoyed and not realizing the time, Brooke walked down the stairs, picked up the phone, and called Haley and Nathan's home number. She waited and waited…after five rings someone picked up.

"Hello?" Nathan answered. He had just fallen asleep when the phone rang, since he had been staying up with Jamie who decided to sing I have a cousin over and over again.

"Oh, Nate, um, is Haley there?" She glanced over at the clock and scolded herself when she saw the time.

"Brooke? She's sleeping. What's wrong?" he asked.

Brooke sighed. She would not cry, moving on was a good thing. It would be good for her to move on. "Nathan, I need to get rid of Angie's things, right now. I just can't see them there anymore…it's like they are taunting me. Saying that I couldn't keep her and now I just can't…Nathan, I need someone right now. Can you just come over? I really need a friend and help."

"Yeah, I'll be there in twenty minutes, Brooke." With that he hung up. Nthan walked to his and Haley's bedroom. "Hales, I need to go help Brooke with something, I'll be back in a few hours."

"Alright, Nath…" Haley said sleepily.

* * *

Nathan arrived at Brooke's house twenty minutes later. He had one regular coffee for him and a decaf for her. "So what do you need me to do?" he asked sipping his coffee.

Brooke smiled gratefully as she drank her decaf. "I have boxes that are folded behind my dresser. I didn't think it would be healthy for me to move it." Brooke motioned for Nathan to follow her to her room. "There it is," she said pointing to her dresser that was across from her bed.

"I got it," Nathan said as he moved it, allowing Brooke to grab the boxes. His back was a little sore, but he did not tell her that. Nate knew Brooke and he knew she was probably feeling horrible and he did not want to add guilt upon that.

"I want to get rid of the toys, but not the furniture. That was Jamie's crib, I could never get rid of it." Brooke sighed. She probably sounded ridiculous, but with the pregnancy hormones, she was entitled to her little, quirky break downs.

"Brooke, are you sure you want to do that?" he asked. Nathan was worried, Brooke was not being herself. "Did something happen with Peyton or Lucas?" It was the only thing that made sense. Brooke must have argued with one of them, if not both. He suddenly felt resentment towards his brother, if he caused any pain to Brooke, he would hurt him.

"No, things are fine," she said flatly. Brooke paused. "I'm lying. Things are horrible, Nate, I just don't think I can do this with Peyton hating me. And I don't think I can be someone's mother." She scrunched her nose and blinked her eyes hard to keep from sobbing. "I can't believe I did that to her…to him…I've trapped Lucas. I've trapped him into this huge commitment when he does not love me."

Nathan put one arm around Brooke. "I don't think you want to get rid of Angie's things. I think you don't want to be alone, so you're making up something for you to do." He kept his arm wrapped around her. "I think Lucas is confused about everything even Peyton." Nathan shrugged, as of lately, he had been trying not to keep track of his brother's love life. "I don't think Lucas knows who he wants, what I mean to say is…I think he picked the safe choice."

Brooke let that sink in. Did Lucas love her deep down? Was Peyton the "safe" choice? Was Brooke an unsafe choice? It all confused her. No, Lucas did not love her, he had moved on with her best friend.

"I think you should keep Angie's things, Brooke because I think deep down you'll regret it." Nathan sighed as he picked up one of Jamie's old blankets. "I remember when you bough him this, Brooke, he was four weeks old and you could not stop holding him." He smiled to himself. "Listen, you're going to be an amazing Mother. I don't think Haley, Jamie, and I could have gotten though this year without you."

Brooke smiled her signature Brooke Davis smile. A smile that radiated, a smile that could light up a room. "Nate, Jamie is amazing…and he loves you a lot. And even if you are not a famous basketball star." She grinned. "You are Jamie's hero, famous or not, just having you there, being a dad is a hero his book and mine."

* * *

Peyton had been up all morning since Brooke had told her everything. It was now 8 am and she had already had three glasses of wine. Finally, Lucas was awake. "So were you going to tell me about Brooke?" she demanded, standing up in an angry rage. "Were you planning on telling me the lie or the actual truth!?" She felt rather tipsy as she screamed, "Tell me!"

Lucas took a deep breath. "I had to help her alright. She is my friend. She doesn't want anyone to know about it, especially the press. We were going to tell people that I am the father, every kid needs some kind of father."

"Do you know how embarrassing this is for me!? My fiance 'knocking up' another woman," she said putting air quotes over "knocking up." Peyton was angry, no she was livid.

"I'm sorry, Peyton, but I know how it not to have your real dad give a shit, if I can make this baby feel wanted…I will." Lucas turned around and began to walk out. "I'll see you later." After walking out, he got into his car and began to just drive. He need to think, he need to think about Brooke…and Peyton. That was when he saw it, the new baby store. He pulled next to a parking meter and parked.

Lucas walked inside and began to look at the merchandise. He could picture himself playing basketball if Brooke had a son or being convinced to play dolls if Brooke had a daughter. He found a small, plushy doll with pink hair and a purple dress. Then he noticed a plushy, blue bear with a bow tie. He bough both to prove to Brooke that he was involved in this and was not going to abandon her again, not after all the times he had messed up in the past. No matter what he was going to be committed. He owed it to Brooke, but he would not admit that to just anyone.

* * *

After Brooke's talk with Nathan she began to feel better. The only problem was, she needed to talk to Peyton again. Several minutes later, Brooke was there. She was ready for Peyton, for anything she said. Brooke got out of the car and walked to the door, knocking hard on it.

When Peyton opened the door, she frowned. "What do you want?" she asked her. Peyton placed her hands on her hips.

"Can we talk? Please, Peyton."

"Okay, we can talk. Lets talk about how you're in love with my fiance!" Peyton was annoyed. How could her best friend do this to her?

Brooke was shocked. What gave Peyton the nerve to say that after she had done it to her not once but twice. "How fucking dare you! You stole Lucas from me TWICE. I have not tried to be with him in over five years!" Brooke screamed. "And guess what, I had the chance to sleep with Lucas after YOU denied his first proposal. And I was not the one who broke up his engagement to Lindsey, that was you kissing him and obsessing over HIM!" Brooke turned to walk away.

Then she turned back and glared at Peyton. "You're supposed to be my best friend," she exclaimed, "and you believed nothing was wrong. I had two black eyes and finger marks on my neck. Either you're an idiot or you are so wrapped up in you little Peyton world that you did not care!" Brooke began to tear up. "You didn't even care when I told you why I'm pregnant. Instead of wondering what kind of a friend I am and how I could do what I did, when it was Lucas's idea. How about you wonder what kind of a friend you are."

* * *

When Lucas arrived at Brooke's house -after buying a couple things from the store, he was surprised to see she was not there. So he waited with the bag. When she finally did arrive, he noticed she was upset. "What's wrong?" he mouthed walking to her car.

Brooke wiped her eyes which were red from tears of anger as she got out of the car. "What are you doing here, Luke?"

* * *

Um, ok, I know I said I would do a general reply to reviews, but forgive me, I'm very sleepy. When my newspaper article comes out, I will post a link to read it, but that will be next month. HA.

Ok, so the only real general review comment I'm going to reply to is the one about Peyton's reaction. I hope I did not disappoint. Oh and yes there could possibly (aka there will be) more babies in the future…and even possibly a little smut for Naley fans because season 5 and 6 were clearly lacking in that.


	4. Author's Note: rather important

Quick little author's note. I am not watching OTH any longer, recently there was an interview with Mark on thecwsource on youtube, and basically he ruined any hope for Brucas. Although, I will still be writing this fanfic, I will not be watching the show and I would appreciate if no one mentioned spoilers or anything like that. I'm going into my own little world of OTH that actually makes sense. Now, I'll be the first to bash Mark because I hate his writing, I hate his storylines, and I hate the fact that he thinks Peyton is an acceptable character when she is really a Mary-Sue times 10. I also hate him for the fact that he keeps throwing in little bones to Brucas fans hoping they will stick around for pointless annoying moments that just lead to Lucas going back to Peyton. So, again, please do not mention anything about what is going on this season unless Mark like dies or gets fired and someone amazing takes over who realizes Hilarie and Chad have zero chemistry. OMG...if Mark gets fired, I'll actually forgive Dawn Ostroff for cutting Supernatural's funding...ok that is a lie. Also, expect the next chapter sometime next week, as of right now I do not have the energy nor want to write this story. Maybe Monday's Gossip Girl will put me in a better mood.

Oh and if you are a Brucas fan, feel free to rant in reviews. I don't mind, I'll probably agree with you.


End file.
